A multi function image forming apparatus are used by many users. In order to enhance security or prevent unauthorized use of a multi function image forming apparatus, a function restriction for the multi function image forming apparatus has been performed by an administrator. However, the administrator is required to spend a large amount of labor for the administration of the function restriction, which is an inefficient administration method.
JP-A-11-249846 describes a technique in which the function restriction for a multi function image forming apparatus is managed based on a time period.